Beautiful Disaster
by BlackPearl07
Summary: If I could hold on through the tears and the laughter would it be beautiful...or just a beautiful disaster? Only Draco and Hermione know what happened that summer. T rating.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well I'm back! It's been a while since I have written anything on fanfiction and I am very excited about this story! I hope you guys enjoy it and I hope it is up to your expectations.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione yelled when she spotted them at the platform.

"Hermione!" They yelled back in unison as they embraced her in a warming hug.

"How have you two been?" She asked, excited to see her two best friends again.

"Good, my summer was great; I got to go work in Fred and George's shop….for money!" Ron said pulling out all the money he made over the summer.

"That's wonderful Ron" Hermione said smiling, she was happy that Ron had money to spend this year.

"How about you Harry?" she asked.

"Well my summer started out horrible, staying with my aunt and uncle, but then I got to stay with Ron and after that it got loads better!" Harry said getting happier with each word.

"Good, I'm glad you didn't have to stay there all summer"

"How was your summer Hermione?" Harry asked, and Hermione was just about to reply when Draco walked by her pushing his cart and they locked eyes for a moment. Then Hermione realized exactly what did happen that summer…and what she would tell Harry and Ron.

"Hermione? Hello?" Ron said waving his hand in front of her eyes.

"Oh…umm…sorry about that, my summer was boring as usual…you know me…I read a few books and that was about it." She replied and Ron and Harry nodded their heads.

"Well we better start boarding the train" Harry said.

The trio grabbed their smaller luggage and left the rest with a train worker that loaded it for them. They climbed aboard and started making their way through the crowd to find an empty seat. On their way there they ran into none other than Draco and his cronies. For the second time Hermione and Draco locked eyes, only for a moment, but it was long enough for it to stop Hermione's heart.

"Well look if it isn't Potty and the Weasel…and the bucktooth beaver" Draco sneered at Hermione and it was that moment that reminded her of why she hated him so much. It was also that moment that made her realize what a mistake she really had made that summer.

"Shove off Malfoy" Harry replied nastily. 

"Your touchy when it comes to Granger aren't you Potter…well let me tell you just how…never mind" Draco stopped mid sentence.

"Just how what, Malfoy?" Ron asked

"Nothing" Hermione replied at once "I mean he's just trying to get a rise out of the two of you…come one let's just find a seat" Hermione said grabbing their arms and leading them away from Draco.

"What was that about?" Harry asked Hermione once they got settled into a compartment.

"Who knows…it's just Malfoy being Malfoy…that's all" Hermione replied, then grabbed a book from her bag and pretended to be reading it.

That wasn't true, Draco had turned Hermione's world upside down that summer….and in only one night. One stupid night. Hermione had given up something that she swore she wouldn't until she fell in love. She had given up her virginity to Draco Malfoy. She had met him at Hogsmeade and somehow, before either of them could stop themselves, it went too far. 'How could I have been so stupid?' Hermione thought.

It was like there was some kind of invisible magnet attached to Draco. One so strong that it pulled her in before she could even think of what she was doing. After it happened they both swore that they wouldn't tell anyone…it would only be between them. Draco was mean about it…in fact it seemed as though he really wanted to protect Hermione's reputation…or maybe he just wanted to protect his own.

"Miss Granger"

Hermione looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing there. 'Why is she on the train?' Hermione thought.

"Please come with me" Hermione exchanged confused glances with Harry and Ron, they shrugged their shoulders and she got up and followed Professor McGonagall.

She stopped at one more compartment to get…Draco. 'What is this about?' Hermione questioned to herself. Again…their eyes locked then they both looked away…embarrassed.

"I have excellent news for the two of you" Professor McGonagall started "The two of you have been chosen as Head Boy and Head Girl. You both have worked very hard to get this position and I am sure that you will do well. I will show you where you will be staying when we get to Hogwarts." She finished.

"Professor McGonagall, will Malfoy and I be sharing a dorm?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Miss Granger but you have different bedrooms; you will have to share a common room and a bathroom."

This confirmed Hermione's worst fear. How would she be able to share a dorm with Draco after what happened?

A/n: Well what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!

-BlackPearl07 


	2. Chapter 2 Everything

A/N: Hey guys! I got such a great response on this story and I'm so grateful for that! Thank all of you for reviewing me! To answer one of your questions, yes this story is based on and idea I got when I listened to the song "Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson. I hope you guys like this next chapter and I have a HUGE surprise for you in chapter 4 so be looking out for that chapter.

If I tried to save him my whole world would cave in…it just ain't right…it just ain't right.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked when Hermione when she returned to their compartment.

"I got head girl" Hermione said, not nearly as cheerfully as she should have.

"That's great!" Ron said beaming from ear to ear "I knew you would get it."

"I'm happy for you and everything Hermione but, shouldn't you be more excited about this?" Harry asked a confused look on his face.

"Guess whose head boy?" Hermione said

"NO!" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Yeah…Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret" Hermione replied rolling her eyes.

"The two of you will have to share a dorm!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know" Hermione sighed in frustration.

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked.

"What can I do?" Hermione asked shrugging her shoulders "I'm just going to have to get through the year…maybe we can just stay out of each others way" she said hopefully.

"We'll be here for you…you let us know if that pointed faced rat try's to do anything to you" Harry said in a very protecting manner.

"I will, but I can take care of myself. I know plenty of hexes and charms that I could put on him" Hermione said, an evil smile spreading across her face.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was tense. Hermione tried to get into conversations with Harry and Ron but her mind always shifted back to Draco. What was she going to do? How was she going to handle this? How was he going to handle this? She had to live in the same dorm with a guy that she had a one night stand with less than a month ago. It had happened right before school started. She hadn't only had a one night stand with him but she hated him too.

She was so spaced out during the rest of the ride there that it was very noticeable. Harry and Ron just thought it was because she was moving in with Draco and that was it but there was so much more that they didn't know. So much more that she couldn't tell them. This had never happened…she was always able to tell them everything. Did this mean she didn't trust them enough to tell them? She was second guessing everything now…even herself. 'Hermione you are so screwed up' she thought to herself.

When they go to Hogwarts Hermione had to say a quick goodbye to Harry and Ron then she and Draco had to go with Professor McGonagall to their dorm. She was dreading this so much. Professor McGonagall took them to a floor that they had never been to or even knew about. There was only one door and it lead to their dorm.

"Alright this is your dormitory; you will find that all of your things have been brought up. They are in your rooms. Miss Granger you're room is up the stairs at the left and Mr. Malfoy yours is up the staircase to the right. There is an adjoining bathroom; you can lock the doors so that you will not be disturbed when it is in use. Now I will leave you to unpack, get a good rest you have classes bright and early tomorrow." Then Professor McGonagall left the dorm and it was just Draco and Hermione.

Hermione went to her room with out saying a word to Draco. Her room was decorated in Gryffindor colors and she had her own fireplace. All of her things had been taken to her room, just as Professor McGonagall had said. She then opened the door to the adjoining bathroom. It was luxurious! It had a huge bathtub, the sinks and the toilet were gold and the mirror had a beautiful border around it. There was a towel rack on the wall and there were two different kinds of towels. One with the Gryffindor emblem and the other marked with the Slytherin emblem. Hermione didn't hear anything through the door to Draco's room so she thought maybe he went to the Great Hall. She left the bathroom and walked into the common room, and there he was. She didn't say anything; she just stood there, frozen.

"Well come on in Granger, I don't bite. Well actually I do…you should know that from our little get together" Draco said confidently from his seat on the couch.

"Malfoy if you even say one word about what happened I'll…" Hermione said walking over to Draco and boiling with anger.

"Or you'll what? Beg? Like you did that night" Draco said standing up in front of Hermione. He was at least a foot taller than her.

"That's not how it happened and you know it" Hermione said angrily.

"That's how I remember it" Draco replied.

"Oh well I'm sure it is since you think your some kind of living legend" Hermione exclaimed.

"I prefer a God…but whatever you want" Draco said walking past her.

"I hate you!" Hermione yelled at him but he paid her no mind…he just kept walking…and that hurt her. But why did it hurt her? She never cared if listened to her before, so why does she care now? She wanted his attention. She sat down heavily on the couch and thought back to that night at Hogsmeade. How did this really happen?

She had gone to Hogsmeade to the book store to find something else to read over the summer before school started. Surprisingly Draco was there…and he was there to actually find a book. He had looked so different at the book store than he had before. She wasn't aware of a side of him that liked to read. He looked so…peaceful for once…it was like he belonged there. He soon had gotten a book and sat down at a table to begin reading it before he bought it. Hermione found one that interested her so she grabbed it and sat down at a table beside Draco's.

The whole time she was reading her book she could feel his eyes boring into her with such heat and intensity that she couldn't help but look up. Sure enough he was looking at her…but not just at her. He was looking into her…almost through her. She did the same to him…for the first time in the seven years that she knew him she looked into his eyes. His cold grey eyes…but they weren't cold anymore and something inside of Hermione just went numb. Theses eyes….these incredible eyes….she couldn't stop looking into them. He didn't stop looking into hers either. Neither one of them had seen or known this side of each other before, and they were about to find out so much more.

Draco stood up from his table and put his book down and walked towards Hermione…never looking away from her eyes. She couldn't look away from his either.

"Let's go somewhere" he said

"Where?" she asked

"Anywhere" he replied

"What are we going to do?" she asked again

"Anything"

She wanted him. It's like he was a drug that she was addicted to….and she let him have all the power…she let him have complete control of her. She let him have everything.

It was now those same grey eyes that were haunting her now.

"I hate you….then why do I want you?"

A/N: Okay guys please review me and let me know what you think…if you have any suggestions or problems with the story please let me know. Until the next chapter!

-BlackPearl07 


	3. Chapter 3 Partners

A/N: I am so sorry that it has been so long since I updated! So much has happened since the last time I did and I just haven't had time. Thank you guys for the awesome reviews!

It's like I can't breathe without you inside of me and I know I let you have all the power

The next morning when Hermione woke up she let out a groan. She was excited to be back at Hogwarts, but didn't really know if she could handle all the work. To make matters worse Draco was in the shower.

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled banging on the bathroom door "Hurry up I need to get a shower."

"Why don't you join me?" she heard his muffled voice say through the bathroom door.

"Malfoy I mean it! I don't want to be late!" she yelled again and turned around leaning against the wall beside the door.

"Alright, alright" Draco said as he opened the bathroom door "Come in."

Hermione turned around to go into the bathroom and there was Draco, stark naked.

"Oh my gosh! Malfoy why didn't you put a towel on?" Hermione yelled covering her eyes.

"You know you like it" Draco said wrapping a towel around his waist. "Besides it's not like you haven't seen me naked" he smirked unlocking the door to his room and shutting it behind him.

Hermione locked it and then locked her door. She couldn't believe he could be so mean. She turned on the shower and got in, letting the warm water hit her and wake her up. 'He knows that the whole thing was just one big mistake, why can't he just leave it along' she thought to herself. The steam in the shower took her back to that day with Draco.

Flashback

They were making out in a closet in the book store and Draco had begun to unbutton Hermione's shirt.

"We can't do this here" She said out of breath.

"Come on" Draco said grabbing her hand and opening the door. When he saw that it was clear he led Hermione outside. He took her to a dark alley where there was a car that she had never seen before. She didn't even know that you could have cars in the magical world. Draco opened the back door for her.

"Get in" he said and when she did he slid in next to her and began right where they left off. Something inside Hermione kept saying this is so wrong, you have to stop. But something else told her that this felt right, it was the right thing. But as everyone knows Hermione uses her brain to much and though if she had any doubts at all she should stop. She tried to tell Draco but nothing came out. She could only continue kissing him and allowing him to take everything she ever valued away. That was the power he had. He was so bad and so unlike Hermione that she just wanted once to do something that she shouldn't. And did she ever.

Hermione shook her head to get rid of this memory…this memory she wished she didn't have. She wished she could forget it or turn back time and change it. But she knew she couldn't do that. Hermione got out of the shower dried her hair and put on very little makeup. Then she put on her uniform and headed down for breakfast. She knew seeing Harry and Ron would make her feel better. But wait….they didn't know…and she could not tell them. Now she was lying to her two best friends.

"Hey Hermione" Harry greeted her as she sat down next to him.

"Hey Harry, Ron" Hermione said smiling.

"We have Potions first" Ron said sulkily, his mouth full of food.

"Yea I know…but maybe it won't be so bad this year" Hermione said encouragingly.

"Yes it will, Snape will be even harder on us this year" Harry said.

"Maybe not" Hermione said trying to reassure her friends. Then the bell rang.

"Well it's time to find out" Harry said standing up from his seat and the others followed suit.

They walked groggily to Snape's class in the cold dungeon. Of course they had the class with the Slytherin's, and of course they were already there, ready to torment the Gryffindor's.

"Oh look its Potty and the Weasel…with their brainy side kick" Draco snarled while the other Slytherin's laughed. "Have a nice shower Granger?" Draco added.

"Shove off Malfoy" Harry said standing between Draco and Hermione.

"Sit down, all of you!" Snape yelled slamming the door as he walked into class. Everyone took their seats immediately.

"You have all had me in the past years and you know what this class is like. I only except and will only accept your best work and it had better be correct." Snape said glaring down at them with his beady black eyes.

"Your first assignment will be a group activity" Snape began, Harry and Hermione and Ron looked at each other, letting the other know that they could all be in a group.

"I will choose your groups and it will be groups of two" Snape said, a little too much amusement in his voice.

"Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson" Snape began; Hermione gave Harry and sympathetic look. He continued to name off the partners, Ron ended up with Goyle.

"And finally Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy" Snape finished. Hermione's jaw dropped, she not only had to be in the same dorm with him but now she had to be his partner. This could not get any worse. She looked behind her at Draco and he winked annoyingly at her. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave him a look of disgust.

"The purpose for this assignment is for you to try different potions out on your partner and see what the affects are. You are to record everything that happens to your partner, what they say, what they do, everything. You are also to mix these potions your selves; this will be very extensive testing." He finished then handed out a piece of parchment to each group member that listed the potions and the ingredients that were needed.

On this list were potions such as the truth potion, the lying potion, and the poly juice potion. When Hermione read that one she grinned at Harry and Ron, they all knew how to make it and what would happen if you drank since they had already made this potion in their second year.

After Snape's class they had Care of Magical Creatures then lunch and after that Transfiguration. After all of their classes they had such a horrible work load! Hermione knew she would have to get right to work on Snape's assignment tonight and hoped that she wouldn't have to force Draco to help her. But surprisingly he was already getting things ready to begin their assignment by the time she got to their dorm.

"Come on Granger we have to get to work" Draco said placing test tubes and ingredients on the table in front of the couch.

"Which potion should we do first" Hermione asked

"I already have the ingredients for the lying potion so I guess we should do that one" Draco said sighing.

This potion looked tricky and it took a lot of time, Hermione was having a hard time reading this certain measuring cup, the numbers were very small and it was crucial that they get all of the measurements correct.

"I can't read this bloody thing!" Hermione yelled in aggravation putting it down on the table. She was so stressed out already.

"Calm down Granger, you don't usually get this frustrated. Is it that time of the month or something?" Draco asked not a bit concernedly and Hermione was about to lay into him when something suddenly hit her harder than anything could have.

'Oh my gosh…I'm late!' her mind screamed and her eyes widened with horror.

A/N: HA! A cliffy! I swear I will not let it be this long before I update again! Please leave a review!

-BlackPearl07 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry that it took so long but so much has happened and I've been so busy with school that I just haven't had enough time to update! I hope it was worth your wait!

He drowns in his dreams, an exquisite extreme I know, he's as damned as he seems and more heaven than a heart could hold. 

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing….dang it….

'Late….oh my gosh…I'm late' Hermione didn't think that one 4 letter word could scare her so much.

"Hey are you ok?" Draco asked, he must have noticed the look on Hermione's face.

"Umm…yeah…listen it's getting kind of late can we just finish this tomorrow" Hermione said distractedly.

"Sure…why don't you go on to bed and I'll clean this up" Draco said giving Hermione a curious look.

"Thanks…good night" Hermione said and walked up to her room slowly. When she got there she lay down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling blankly.

How could this happen? How could I let this happen? What am I going to do? If I really am pregnant how can I tell Draco? I can't tell him, he would never make a good father. If he can't love himself there is no way that he can love a child…or me. Hermione lay there for the next two hours contemplating this. These were the thoughts that made her drift off to sleep.

"Granger wake up!" Draco yelled shaking Hermione the next morning.

"Huh…what…what time is it?" She asked groggily as she sat up in her bed.

"Its 7:30 you have to get up classes start in thirty minutes" Draco exclaimed as he left the room.

Suddenly Hermione remembered why she hadn't changed out of her school robes the night before. She remembered that there was a possibility that she could be pregnant. Hermione got up and hurriedly ran a brush through her hair and changed out of yesterday's school robes and into fresh one's. She ran down to the great hall… she knew that she could talk to Ginny…she understood everything.

"Ginny" Hermione said tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny said cheerfully turning around in seat at the Gryffindor table. 

"I need to talk to you…can you come with me?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah" Ginny answered getting up from the table; they walked outside and sat down on a bench.

"So what's going on?" Ginny asked concernedly.

"Well I have this problem…this huge problem" Hermione started but couldn't finish because tears began to fill her eyes.

"Come on Hermione it can't be that bad" Ginny said with a smile.

"Ginny….I think I'm pregnant" Hermione said quietly, Ginny just sat there stunned.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm over a week late" Hermione said gloomily.

"But that doesn't mean that you are pregnant Hermione…it could be a number of things" Ginny said comfortingly.

"What am I going to do Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"You are going to take a pregnancy test…don't worry about it I'll get it for you…I'll have it by the end of the day" Ginny said "Hermione, no matter what happens everything is going to be fine" She said smiling at Hermione.

"Thanks Ginny" Hermione said and hugged her, grateful to have such a good friend.

"One more question Hermione" Ginny said.

"What's that" Hermione said.

"If you are pregnant…who's the father?" Ginny asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"I don't even want to tell you" Hermione said her cheeks turning red.

"You mean it's not Harry" Ginny said with a questionable look.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Then who? Oh gosh it's not Ron is it!" Ginny asked looking alarmed.

"No…it's Malfoy" Hermione said looking down at her feet.

"You're kidding!" Ginny squealed, Hermione just shook her head.

"Wow…what was that like?" Ginny asked interestedly.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled.

"Sorry, sorry…I just wondered…anyway you go on to class let me take care of everything" Ginny said patting Hermione on the leg and then got up and left.

Hermione was so grateful to have her…she had such great friends. Friends. Harry and Ron. What the bloody blazes was she going to tell them if she was pregnant? Who would she tell them the father was? She was already late for class but she had to lean up against the wall because she felt like she would faint.

"Granger skipping class now that's a first" she heard Draco's venom voice say walking towards her.

"Not now Malfoy" Hermione said looking at the floor, she couldn't look at him; she couldn't look into his cold grey eyes.

"You don't look so good Granger, I mean you never look good but you look even worse than usual" Draco said looking a bit concerned.

"I'm fine Malfoy just leave me alone" she said walking to her class which was Transfiguration.

When she came in late Professor McGonagall gave her the usual lecture but Hermione was just too distracted to pay any attention to it. She was that way in all of her classes Harry and Ron kept asking her what was wrong and she kept assuring them that she was fine. They didn't want to make her mad so they dropped it.

At lunch Ginny passed Hermione a paper brown bag underneath the table, Hermione hid it in her robes and excused herself and hid it safely in her closet she headed down stairs from her room and she sat down on the couch. Then Draco came in.

"Are you ok?" He asked standing in front of her.

"For the millionth time I'm fine!" she yelled at him, she knew she had to tell him but not like this.

"You're a bad liar Granger" Draco said, he wasn't backing down and Hermione didn't reply.

"I know when you're lying and I know that you're hiding something so you might as well just tell me" Draco said and he waited but Hermione didn't say anything.

"Fine" he said irritably and started walking away.

"Draco I'm pregnant" the words were out of Hermione's mouth before she had time to think about what she was saying.

"What?" Draco said turning around slowly.

"I'm pregnant" Hermione repeated hot tears stinging her eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked sitting down beside her.

"Well I don't know for sure but I might be" she said a tear rolling down her cheek.

"How late are you?" he asked staring blankly at the empty space in front of him.

"Over a week" she replied quietly.

"You need to take a pregnancy test" Draco said still staring blankly in front of him.

"I have one, it's in my room" Hermione said.

"Go take it" Draco said.

"I'm…" she started but he cut her off.

"I know but just take it" Draco said reading her mind.

Hermione went in her room and opened her closet door and took out the brown paper bag and walked into the bathroom. What was inside this paper sack determined her entire future, who knew a little plastic tube could say so much. After she took the test she went back into the common area and sat down next Draco.

"What if I'm pregnant?" Hermione asked Draco.

"I don't know…I guess it depends on you…do you want to keep it?" Draco asked looking at her for the first time since she told him the shocking news.

"Well of course" Hermione said.

"If you want to keep it then I want to be there for it, I know that I'm not the best person in the world and I haven't treated you the way that I should. I have screwed up so many times and I don't know how to do a lot of things but there is one thing that I know how to do and that is how to be a good father. I had a horrible father and the only thing he taught me is how not to be a dad. I don't want my child going through its life thinking that its father hates it. I don't want it to turn out like me" Draco said, Hermione searched his eyes to see if he was telling the truth and for the first time his grey eyes weren't cold.

"Ok if you want to be there for it then I want you to be" Hermione said.

"I promise I'll be a good dad" Draco said sincerely "But this is just if your pregnant you may not even be pregnant" Draco said he could tell that Hermione was wishing that she wasn't and he was wishing for the same thing.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"1:00" Draco replied looking at his watch.

"It's time to check the test" Hermione said but she didn't move, Draco stood up and took her by the hand and led her to the bathroom.

"I can't do it…I'm too scared" Hermione said backing away from the bathroom door.

"I know you are, I am too…I'll read it ok" Draco said putting his hands on Hermione's shoulders, she just nodded numbly.

Draco picked up the test off the bathroom sink and walked over to her.

"What color means what?" Draco asked looking down at the test.

"Pink means your not pregnant and blue means you are" Hermione answered, her heart was pounding so hard that she could hear it.

"Hermione your pregnant" Draco said and with that a fresh batch of tears began to fall from Hermione's eyes.

"No" she said through sobs as she slid down the wall.

"Shhhh its ok Hermione…everything is going to be ok" Draco said as he crouched down in front of her and took her in his arms.

A/N: There is somebody that reviewed me that asked if this was going to be a typical Hermione gets pregnant fanfic and I can promise you that it will NOT be your typical fanfic! Just keep reading and keep reviewing!

-BlackPearl07 


	5. Chapter 5 Sneaking Out

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Seriously you guys rock! I'm glad that you enjoyed that last chapter and I hope that you like this one!

He's magic and myth as strong as what I believe, a tragedy with more damage than a soul should see…

"Sh…come on Hermione it's all going to be ok" Draco soothed her as she had her breakdown.

"What am I going to do Draco? What will I tell my parents? What will I tell Harry and Ron?" Hermione shouted out questions over and over as reality hit her.

"We'll figure all that out later right now that's not what we need to worry about…come here" Draco stood up and helped Hermione to her feet leading her to the couch and sitting her down.

"You still want to keep it don't you?" Draco asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yes…of course" Hermione answered shakily.

"Hermione I know that I haven't been the best person, especially towards you and Potter and Weasley. That's the only way that I know how to be Hermione…that's the way that my father taught me to be. He taught me that I was better than everyone else and that I should look down on those that weren't as powerful or as wealthy as me. It has taken me a long time but I am finally beginning to see that he was wrong, everything my father ever taught me was wrong" Draco said bitterly.

"That's what scares me Draco, if that's the only way that you know how to be then how can you possibly be able to love a child?" Hermione asked as delicately as she could.

"But I'm different now Hermione ever since…" Draco let his sentence trail off.

"Ever since what?" Hermione asked.

"Ever since you walked into that book store and we went to my car my life changed…you changed me. You have to give me a chance Hermione, let me show you how I can be" Draco said his eyes looking desperate.

"Okay, but you have to prove it to me" Hermione agreed.

"I will" Draco reassured.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked.

"1:30" Draco answered.

"Oh no! I'm late for classes!" Hermione yelled running around the room trying to gather her books.

"Hermione just skip the rest of classes today…there are only two more anyway" Draco said calmly.

"I can't I have to keep up, I can't fall behind!" Hermione said frantically.

"Hermione sit" Draco said standing up and placing his hands on her shoulders and forcing her down on the couch.

"I think you deserve a day off, I'll go to class and simply explain that you got sick" Draco said and stood up getting his books and opening the door.

"Hey Draco" Hermione said.

"Yeah" Draco answered.

"Thanks" Hermione smiled.

"You're welcome Granger" Draco said smirking and left the room.

Now Hermione was left in this empty place with nothing to do but think about everything that just happened. Hermione walked to the bathroom and saw on the floor the pregnancy test. Blue. How she now hated that color. How could your life be changed by a simple color? Hermione sat down on the floor and twirled the test in her fingers staring at the wall opposite her. The wall that she had slid down when Draco told her the news, the wall that supported her when she was crying.

But in a way Draco had been like a wall also. Holding her letting her cry on his shoulder and telling her that everything would be alright. This is a Draco that she didn't know. But it was strangely familiar. He was the same Draco that he was the day at the bookstore, she didn't think she would ever see that Draco again. But here he was, he had just stood before her. Somehow sleep took Hermione under. Under its magnificent lullaby all the colors swirling about, dark colors of blue and black and grey. It took her under its warm tide and the next thing Hermione knew Draco was shaking her gently awake.

"Hermione get up" Draco said and Hermione opened her eyes, it was dark out and she was in her bed. How did she get to her bed?

"What is it Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Do you trust me?" Draco asked sitting down on the side of her bed.

"What?" Hermione asked groggily.

"Do you trust me?" Draco repeated.

"Yes" Hermione found herself saying, surprising herself.

"Then get dressed I have something to show you" Draco said getting up and leaving the room.

That's strange Hermione thought getting up and putting on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. How long would it be until these jeans don't fit anymore she wondered? She shrugged her shoulders and went out to the common room.

"Follow me and be quiet" Draco instructed leading them out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Hermione whispered.

"You'll see soon enough" Draco said, he snuck them out of the school.

"What time is it?" Hermione asked

"1:00 AM" Draco answered but before Hermione could argue he put his hands over her eyes and stepped behind her.

"Don't open your eyes" he instructed.

"Where are we going" Hermione said placing her hands on his trying to pull the off of her eyes.

"You'll see just keep going straight" Hermione did what she was told and soon they arrived.

"Ok…open" Draco said removing his hands.

Hermione nearly lost her breath; it was a garden that she had never seen before. There were roses and petunias and carnations and all other kinds of flowers. There was also a beautiful pond that glistened in the moonlight.

"I bet you didn't know about this place" Draco said sitting down on a bench.

"No…I had no idea" Hermione said sitting down next to him.

"I come here to think sometimes…when the rest of the world gets to be to much I come here and it always puts me in a good mood" Draco said staring out at the pond.

"I didn't know that" Hermione said looking down at her hands.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Hermione" Draco said, he sounded far away.

"There a lot of things you don't know about me too" Hermione echoed.

"Why did you bring me here?" Hermione asked.

"I thought you needed a distraction" Draco said looking at her for the first time in a few minutes "I thought it might help get your mind off of things."

"I can't Draco…I'm just so confused" Hermione said sounding exasperated "I don't know what to tell everyone" Hermione confessed.

"You don't have to tell anyone anything right now" Draco said offering a comforting smile. He looked so delicate, so fragile…so beautiful.

"Draco there is a question that has been burning a hole in me for a long time and I really need to get it out" Hermione began.

"What is it?" Draco asked getting a little closer to her.

"That night at the bookstore…was I like all the others? What I mean is as I just another name to add to your list? Did it mean that little to you?" Hermione asked her cheeks burning red and looking down at the ground.

"No" Draco said.

"No?" Hermione asked looking up at him.

"Hermione I really don't know what you were. As I have already told you I have never loved anyone or anything and I don't know how it feels or what to expect. But you were not like the others. They didn't mean anything to me and you…well you…meant a lot more…you were different" Draco answered.

"Different in a good or bad way?" Hermione asked, a smile working its way up her face.

"Good…everything about you is good" Draco said. It was something Hermione didn't expect to hear; at first she wasn't sure if she believed him. But that look in his eyes…it said it all…it said everything she needed to know, and it made her smile.

A/N: Ok that's it for another chapter! Please read and review! I hope you guys liked it!

-BlackPearl07 


	6. Chapter 6 Interruptions

A/N: I am so SORRY that it has been so long since I have updated! You have no idea how crazy it has been around here! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try as hard as I can to get the next chapter up sooner.

It's like you're a demon I can't face down it's like I'm stuck it's like I'm running from you all the time

Hermione opened her eyes the next morning and found her head on Draco's shoulder…outside.

"Omg! Draco wake up!" Hermione yelled shaking Draco awake.

"What?" Draco asked groggily wiping sleep from his eyes.

"Draco we fell asleep here last night! We have to get back inside without anyone seeing us!" Hermione exclaimed frantically.

"Hermione calm down" Draco said yawning, she loved the way her name sounded on his lips.

"Listen it won't be that hard, you can go ahead of me and I'll wait a few minutes and then I'll go" Draco explained.

"But what if there are already people in the Great Hall, eating breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"All you have to say is that you got up early and went for a walk" Draco said.

"I don't know how you stay so calm all the time" Hermione said as they began to walk towards the castle.

"I'm a Malfoy, it comes naturally" Draco said smugly.

"Among other things" Hermione said under her breath.

"What was that?" Draco asked

"Oh nothing" Hermione answered a grin forming on her mouth.

They walked to the door and Draco put his hand on the knob and tried to turn it, but he couldn't. He tried over and over again but it wouldn't budge.

"Bloody hell" Draco cursed "It won't open"

"What do you mean it won't open?" Hermione asked, although she already knew the answer.

"You see that door knob, well when someone puts a key in there and locks it then you can't get back in" Draco said as if he were explaining it to a 4 year-old.

"I know that!" Hermione exclaimed agitated, Draco got his wand out and was about to perform a spell to open the door when Hermione grabbed his wrist and pulled it down.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed.

"Trying to get us back in!" Draco yelled.

"You can't do that Draco!" Hermione said.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do" Draco said in a low but stern voice that kind of frightened Hermione.

"If you try to get that door open with a spell it will alarm Professor Dumbledore and then he will know that someone is trying to get in. He'll be thinking that someone is trying to break in and he will come down here ready to hex the first person he sees. I was only trying to keep you from getting in trouble" Hermione said softly.

"How do you know all that?" Draco asked.

"I read it in Hogwarts a History" Hermione answered.

"Of course, well then there is only one other thing I know to do" Draco said raising his wand "Accio Firebolt!" (A/N: That may not be his actual broom but I'm not sure which one he has sorry!)

In no less than 20 seconds Draco's broom flew down to them and Draco got on, pocketing his wand in his robes.

"Get on" Draco said but Hermione looked hesitant.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't like flying Draco" Hermione said with a little quiver in her voice.

"You'll be fine Hermione, I'm on of the best flyers" Draco said holding his hand out towards Hermione.

"Ok" she said after moment and took his hand and got on the back of the broom.

"Put you're arms around my waist and hold on tight" Draco instructed and she did as he said.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yea" Hermione answered closing her eyes and Draco kicked off hard from the ground. Hermione would have screamed but she knew it wake people up.

They went up higher and higher Draco loved every minute of it. Quidditch practice hadn't fully started up yet and he didn't realize how much he really missed the feeling he got from flying. The feeling of being in complete control, in fact if Hermione hadn't been on with him he probably would have done a few flips and stunts. They finally reached the window to their dorm and found that there was a large piece of glass missing from where the firebolt went through it.

"Hermione you're going to have to reach over and open it" Draco said.

"No way!" Hermione exclaimed finally opening her eyes and seeing how high up they were.

"Hermione there is like 2 inches between you and the window" Draco said "You'll be fine, I won't let you fall."

Hermione believed that he wouldn't let her fall and it gave her enough courage and comfort to reach over and open it. Then Draco flew them through it and helped Hermione down then got off of the broom himself.

"That was a really smart idea, I doubt I would have thought of that" Hermione told Draco.

"Thanks, why don't you go on and get in the shower and get ready for classes" Draco said.

"Ok" Hermione said, she got in the shower but made it a quick one so that Draco could get in and get ready on time. After she got ready she went down to the Great Hall, she was only a little late.

"Hermione are you ok?" Harry asked

"Yea I'm fine" Hermione replied smiling flakily, but real enough so that they wouldn't know the difference.

"Malfoy said that you got sick after lunch, but we didn't know of we should believe him" Ron said.

"Yea I got sick, that's why I'm a little late this morning" Hermione lied.

"Well I hope you're feeling better" Harry said giving Hermione a real smile, which made her heart sink with guilt.

"I am" Hermione lied again. 

"How is you're projects coming?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty good" Harry and Ron said at the same time their mouths stuffed full of food.

"How about you and Malfoy's project?" Ron asked

"It's coming along" Hermione answered "He's actually not a bad partner" Hermione added.

"You're kidding" Harry said exchanging looks with Ron.

"No really, he's not that bad" Hermione said.

"You must have high toleration" Ron said.

The bell rang and it was time for classes to begin and Hermione was dreading it. She walked with Harry and Ron to Snape's class when Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Harry and Ron stopped.

"Go on I just need to talk to Hermione for a minute" Ginny said, Harry and Ron just shrugged and went on.

"What did the test say?" Ginny asked once they were out of ear shot.

"It was positive" Hermione replied truthfully.

"How are you taking it?" Ginny asked concern on her face.

"I'm ok…I think" Hermione said sighing.

"Did you tell Malfoy?" Ginny asked raising and eyebrow.

"Yea" Hermione replied.

"What did he say?" Ginny asked.

"He's fine with it, I mean he actually wants to help me…he wants to be there for the baby" Hermione said.

"Really" Ginny said with surprise in her voice.

"Yea, there's actually a lot that I didn't know about him" Hermione said looking off at nothing inperticular.

"Wow" Ginny replied.

"I better go before class starts" Hermione said and Ginny hugged her then they went to their separate classes.

As Hermione walked into class Draco caught her eye and yet again they were caught in another stare. She didn't know what it was but she just couldn't stop herself from staring into his eyes. The class was extremely boring and so were all the other classes. As soon as Hermione and Draco went back to their dorm from eating dinner that night they began working on their potions again.

"How long does this have to brew again?" Draco asked stirring the potion.

"Oh it will have to brew for 24 hours, so we might as well just leave it and let it brew, don't forget to turn it on low we don't want to start a fire" Hermione answered.

"Right" Draco said, when he reached over to turn the cauldron down her knocked over a glass tube that fell to the floor. Draco and Hermione both reached down to pick it up at the same time and ended up bumping heads.

"Ouch!" they both exclaimed at the same time, them they both started laughing.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked, it was the first time that Hermione had truly seen Draco laugh…the first time she had seen the happiness in his eyes.

"Yea, are you?" Hermione asked still laughing.

"Yea" Draco replied

They were so close…their faces were so close; Hermione could feel his breath on her cheek because they were so close. Draco reached out his had and ran his fingertips softly over Hermione's lips. Then moved his thumb down to her chin, they moved closer together.

"Draco" a voice said.

They moved apart as fast as they could.

"What was that?" Hermione asked alarmed at who might have seen that.

"It's coming from the fire place" Draco said walking over and he saw, to his horror, his fathers head.

"Father…what are you doing here?" Draco asked sweat running down his face.

"I'm just here to make sure that you are doing well with you're studies" Lucious said.

"Oh I'm doing fine father, in fact I was just working on a project for Potions" Draco said.

"Who is that over there?" Lucious asked nodding toward Hermione.

"Oh that's Her- that's just Granger, we've been forced to live in the same dorm" Draco said as nastily as he could muster.

"Ah, careful Draco you don't want to get any of her filth on you" Lucious said as meanly as he could staring right at Hermione.

"Yes father" Draco said not looking him directly in the eyes.

"Just remember what you're focus is Draco, you are just to get through this last year and then you will come work under The Dark…" Lucious stopped remembering that Hermione was in the room. "You will come work under me" he said.

Draco said nothing; he didn't want to work for The Dark Lord. He wanted to get as far from The Dark Lord as he could.

"Draco" Lucious said expecting and answer.

"Yes sir" Draco replied.

"Just don't forget" he said and then he disappeared.

Draco stood there watching the embers in the fire burn that reminded him so much of himself. That's all he was to to his father. As long as he kept burning then he was useful but as soon as his fire went out, he would be nothing. He would mean absolutely nothing.

"I hate him" a tear rolled down Draco's cheek. 

"I know" Hermione said.

"No you don't" Draco said, his voice nearly a whisper "You have no idea."

A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it! Please leave a review!

-BlackPearl07 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Again I am so sorry for the hold up! Please forgive me! I have just discovered that all guys suck and apparently they don't know how to pick up a phone and freakin dial a number! GRRR!...wow….was that out loud? Ok anyways please enjoy the chapter and try not to be too mad at me for making you wait so long.

Say it for me say it to me and I'll leave this life behind me say it if it's worth saving me

"I think I'm going to go for a walk" Draco said to Hermione.

"Will you be okay?" she asked getting off of the couch and walking towards Draco who was trying to hide the fact that he had gotten so upset.

"Yea…I'll be fine…don't worry about it just go on to sleep" Draco said giving Hermione a small smile.

"Draco" Hermione said putting her hand on his shoulder as he was leaving.

"Yea" he said turning around.

"Be careful" she told him sincerely and Draco nodded his head and walked out the door.

Hermione went to her room and put on her pajamas and laid down in bed, she turned out the light and closed her eyes but she couldn't sleep. No matter what she did her mind kept thinking about Draco. No wonder he's the way that he is. Living with a father like that must be awful.

Hermione had never had to endure something like that from either one of her parents. She didn't always get along with them of course but they never said or did anything like what Lucius had done. Hermione tossed and turned until at 1:00 AM she finally heard Draco stumble in. He was making some odd noises. It sounded like he kept bumping into things. Hermione started to get a little worried so she got up to go check on him.

"Draco?" Hermione called to him when she got into the common room.

"Oh, hi Hermione!" Draco said loudly.

"Are you okay?" she asked turning on the light.

"Oh I'm fine! I don't feel a thing!" Draco slurred out as he tripped over a shoe on the floor.

"Are you drunk?" Hermione asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"I wouldn't say drunk…I'd say….well yes I guess drunk would be the appropriate term" Draco said laughing.

(A long night spent with you're most obvious weakness you start shaking at the thought, you are everything I want because you are everything I'm not)

"Come on" Hermione said grabbing his arm and half carrying him up the steps to his room.

"You know you smell really good" Draco said sticking his nose in Hermione's hair.

"Well thank you Draco" Hermione said as she sat him down on his bed.

"Now all I have to do is think of a charm that can sober you up" Hermione said thinking.

"No!" Draco yelled "I don't want to be sobered up!"

"Draco you're drunk you don't know what you want" Hermione said.

"I don't know what I want?" Draco asked turning very serious.

"No you don't" Hermione said with equal seriousness in her voice.

"I know that I don't want to be my father, I know that I don't want to be his son anymore, I know that I hate him, I know that he hurts my mother and no matter how much I try to protect her it never seems to be enough….I know that I'm not enough" Hermione was stunned into silence.

"You see I don't want to be sober because when I'm sober all of my problems catch up with me…and right now I want to be as far from them as possible" Draco's face looked even paler in the dark with the moon shining on it through the window…or maybe that was just because he was drunk.

"Draco" Hermione said sitting down beside him on the bed "You can't do this to your…"

"Shh" Draco put his finger to Hermione's lips, It felt good to Hermione "Don't say anything…just stay with me" Draco laid down on the bed.

"Draco…I don't know" Hermione said uneasily.

"I'm not going to try anything…I just want to feel you here" Draco said and patted the empty space beside him.

Hermione could tell that his intentions were good so she lay down with him. They were silent for the longest time, neither one of them said a word or made a move. Then Draco put his arm around Hermione and drew her to him. She laid her head on his chest and felt so comfortable.

(We lay, we lay together just not too close, too close, how close is close enough)  
What was happening? How could she feel so safe and comfortable with Draco Malfoy? How had they become so close? Hermione let all of these thing slip her mind when she started listening to the steady beat of Draco's heart beating and she let the rhythm of his chest rising and falling lull her to sleep.

When Hermione woke up the next morning Draco wasn't beside her. She turned her head and saw him in the adjoining bathroom with his head in the toilet gagging and heaving.

"Draco are you ok?" Hermione asked concernedly as she ran to his side.

"Yea I'm great I just spent the past hour hugging my porcelain friend but I'm ok" He hadn't lost any of his sarcasm. Draco looked up and leaned against the wall, he was even paler than normal.

"Draco you look awful" Hermione said sympathetically and she went to the sink and soaked a wash rag with cold water and crouched down beside him and pressed it to his forehead and face. Draco just stared at her. No one had ever looked at her like that before.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Hermione asked.

"No" Draco answered laughing a little.

"What then?" Hermione asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I mean…I haven't been the greatest person to you so why are you helping me?" Draco asked.

"Because….somewhere deep down…I care about you" Hermione answered looking down at the floor her cheeks turning pink.

"You do?" Draco asked.

"Well…yea" Hermione answered.

"Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Yea" She answered back looking up at him. Draco put his index finger under Hermione's chin and lifted her head and leaned in and kissed her.

Everything in Hermione's body and mind said this is right. Draco wrapped his arms around her and Hermione ran her fingers through his platinum blonde hair. After what felt like forever they parted. "What has happened to us?" Draco asked smiling "I used to hate you" He laughed.

"I know, I have to ask you something" Hermione said.

"Ok" Draco said.

"Did you just kiss me because you have feelings for me or because of the same reason that you had sex with me?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione I don't know what has happened between us over the past few weeks but I finally got to know you. The real you and I have come to find that I care about the real you. Not just because you're pregnant with my child but because of who you are." Draco answered, and he wasn't lying Hermione had known him long enough to know when he was lying.

Hermione smiled and leaned close to her and pressed her lips to his. It was the best feeling in the world and she knew that she would never let it go.

A/N: ok guys what did you think? Please review me and let me know!

-BlackPearl07 


	8. Chapter 8: Hogsmeade

A/N: I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long! My computer has been completely screwed up and we finally got it fixed. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. By the way I know some of you guys are Pirates of The Caribbean fans so...drum roll…Pirates of The Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest comes out in theaters July 7th! I can't wait!

I used to be so scared of letting someone in, but it gets so lonely being on my own

After Hermione had gotten Draco feeling better she got a shower and got ready for school. They walked into the Great Hall together, with the appropriate space between them, and sat down at their normal tables.

"Morning" Hermione said cheerfully as she sat down and buttered a piece of toast.

"Good Morning to you too" Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"How are your projects going?" Hermione asked them.

"Alright I guess" Harry replied "I just wish it didn't take so long to make all the potions." 

"Yea, Malfoy and I haven't been able to get much done because they take so long" Hermione sighed taking a bight of toast.

"Oh yea, how are things with ferret face going?" Ron asked with disgust in his voice.

"He's not so bad" Hermione said struggling to keep a smile from forming on her face.

"You're a lot more tolerable than I am" Harry said.

The bell on the clock dinged, 8:00, it was time for their lesson's to begin.

"All seventh years please remain seated, the rest of you are free to go to your classes" Professor Dumbledore stood at his podium and announced loudly.

"I wander what this is all about" Hermione said curiously.

"You seventh years are going to get a day at Hogsmeade to get the ingredients that you need for your potions. We have found out that we are low on some of the ingredients that you are going to need. You need to get ingredients for the truth potion and the polyjuice potion. You need to stick with your partner while you're there and Hogwarts is paying for all of it so there is no need for you to pay. Have a little fun while you're there and there is no need to rush back." Dumbledore explained.

"Alright Honey dukes here we come!" Ron exclaimed happily.

"Ron I think the main thing here is to get ingredients for your potion" Hermione said giggling.

"Hey he said to have some fun" Ron pointed out.

"I don't think that means stuffing your already fat face" Hermione heard Draco's voice say from behind her.

"Oh that's rich coming from ferret face!" Harry said standing up to face him.

"Guys stop!" Hermione yelled getting between them.

"Why are you stopping me from beating him up? It's what we've all wanted for 7 years!" Harry shouted.

Here she was. She was in a position that she knew she would end up in. Between her best friend and his worst enemy. She suddenly realized that this would be where she would stand for good once Harry and Ron found out about the baby.

"Harry…it's not worth it" Hermione said quietly.

"Whatever Potter…Granger are you ready?" Draco asked aggressively.

"You want to try saying please?" Hermione smarted.

"Please?" Draco asked frustrated.

"Yea I'm ready" Hermione said and waved goodbye to Harry and Ron.

"What was that about?" Hermione yelled once they were out of earshot of everyone.

"What do you mean? I've always been that way with them" Draco replied.

"Yea but now things are different and when you say things like that to them it hurts me" Hermione explained.

"Just because I like you doesn't mean that I have to be nice to them!" Draco shouted.

"You don't have to insult them in front of me either!" Hermione shouted back.

Draco grabbed her took her into the woods so no one would see them.

"Their the problem Hermione! If their good friends they would understand our situation and support you but instead you choose to hide it!" Draco yelled.

"Like you've told your friends! What about your father? When do you intend on telling him that you had sex with a mud blood and that his grandchild is half muggle?" Hermione retorted.

"Hermione…my relationship with my father is very complicated. The reason I'm not telling him is because I'm trying to protect you. Do you have any idea what he would do to you if he found out about this? One way or the other he would make sure that our child was never born. Do you want that?" Draco asked.

"So…you'll never tell your father about this?" Hermione asked.

"Not as long as I want you living" Draco answered walking towards Hermione and putting his hand on her cheek.

Hermione put her hand on his and kissed him.

"You know that was a lot better since you brushed your teeth" Hermione laughed and Draco smiled.

"Don't ever stop laughing" Draco said.

Hermione and Draco made it out of the woods without anyone seeing them and walked the rest of the way to Hogsmeade.

"Lets see…we need hair of a werewolf, sweat of a ghost, vampire fang, and seaweed….I guess we'll have to go to Parts and Parsel." Hermione said pointing out the store. (Totally made that up!)

Draco opened the door for Hermione and they entered the store. It was dark and gloomy with candles lit everywhere.

"How are we supposed to find anything in here when it's so dark?" Draco asked.

"Use your wand" Hermione suggested.

"Lumos" Draco said pulling his wand out of his pocket.

"I found the werewolf hair!" Hermione exclaimed after a few minutes of searching.

"Here's the sweat of a ghost" Draco said picking up a vile of what looked like silver liquid.

"Good…I'll look for the vampire's fang and you go find the seaweed" Hermione told Draco.

It seemed like it took forever for Hermione to find the Vampire's fang, Draco had found the seaweed 10 minutes before she finally found the Vampire's fang.

"Will this be all for you?" The man at the counter asked.

"Yes sir" Draco answered "Our school, Hogwarts, will be paying for it so just put it on the bill and send it to them by owl" Draco explained.

"Are you trying to hustle me boy?" The man asked getting to close for comfort to Draco.

"I assure you I am not trying to hustle you" Draco said with agitation in his voice as he was trying to push Hermione behind him to protect her from him.

"If I don't get my money I'll hunt you down!" the man shouted.

"You will get your money" Draco assured him and took the bag and rushed Hermione out the door.

"That was like one of the craziest people I have ever met" Hermione said once they got out of the store.

"I've met crazier" Draco said.

"You know it's really starting to turn into fall, the air keeps getting colder everyday" Hermione said trying to keep up casual conversation.

"Well it is early October" Draco said.

"You know…its been about a month since we found out" Hermione said quietly.

"It has, hasn't it" Draco said thinking back to the day that Hermione told him the news.

"Oh look! It's a baby store!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione.." Draco grumbled.

"We are going to need things" Hermione said.

"What of someone sees us go in there?" Draco asked.

"No body is going to see…please?" Hermione pleaded.

"Alright, alright" Draco said, he didn't realize that Hermione could make him break so easily.

As soon as they went in the store Hermione found a million things that she wanted to buy. Pink frilly dresses and cute shoes to match. She ended up picking out 4 outfits, two that were for a girl, and two for a boy. Since she didn't know what she was having yet she wanted to get something for both sexes.

"Oh are you expecting?" the woman at the counter asked.

"Umm…no…my sister is pregnant with twins…a boy and a girl…so I'm buying something for her baby shower" Hermione lied.

"Oh well tell her I said congratulations!" the woman said cheerfully.

"I will" Hermione said.

When she got the bag full of baby clothes she stuffed it into the bag of ingredients. No one would ever have to know that she went in that store. After that they went to eat but Hermione wasn't hungry.

"You sure you don't want something?" Draco asked

"Yes, my stomach just doesn't feel like it can take it" Hermione explained.

"You sure nothings wrong?" Draco asked concernedly.

"Yea" Hermione replied.

After Draco ate Hermione still wasn't feeling very well so they went back to Hogwarts, to their dorm. Hermione sat on the couch and Draco got her a glass of water.

"We should probably do our Lying potion, it's been ready for a while" Draco said bringing the small cauldron over to the table.

"Draco I really feel like I'm going to get sick" Hermione said running to the bathroom.

She stuck her head over the toilet and threw up, she was in the same position that Draco had been in just that morning. Draco held her hair out of her face.

"Are you ok?" He asked after she sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall.

"No" She said crying.

"What's wrong Hermione? Isn't throwing up part of being pregnant?" Draco asked

"Yea…that's not it" Hermione replied through sobs.

"Then what is it?" Draco asked.  
"What if I can't do this?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Hermione you can do anything, you've been good at everything ever since I can remember, everyone knows that" Draco reassured her.

"What if I can't be what everyone thinks I am?" Hermione asked after a long pause.

"I don't know how to be a mom, and I'm going to have to have this thing and it's really going to hurt…I'm scared Draco" Hermione admitted crying even harder than before.

"I'm not going to tell you that I wish I could have it for you because I would be lying…but think of all the scary things that you've had to encounter before, think of all the death eaters that you've faced. You were scared then too but everything ended up ok, and it's going to be ok this time too." Draco replied.

"Right now you're all I have…promise me you won't leave me" Hermione said.

"Nothing could make me leave you" Draco replied.

"Not even your father?" Hermione asked.

"I would kill him for you Hermione…I'm not going anywhere" Draco said as he whipped tears from her cheeks.

A/N: Well…what did you think? Please leave a review!

-BlackPearl07 


	9. Chapter 9 Doubts

A/N: Sorry for the delay guys but I have been so busy since school let out. I've been working A LOT! I'll try to make this chapter a good one! I hope I don't disappoint you!

Hpgirl177- I got your e-mail and tried to mail you back but there was some kind of error. I tried to send it like 50 times but it wouldn't work. I'm so sorry about that!

PeanutluvsHP- I'm glad that you can relate to my story and I hope everything works out for you! Keep me up to date with how you're doing!

Alenor- No the staff does not know about the baby.

Lyrics taken from: "Get Well soon" By: Reggie and the Full Effect

They say we won't make it what do they know? They say we can't do it but I got to know Is it getting better? Is it getting worse? Was it ever worth it? Was it just a curse?

After Hermione felt a little better she decided she could make it to dinner in the Great Hall. She sat down in her normal spot with Ron and Harry, she was glad to see them she felt like she hadn't talked to them in an eternity.

"Hey guys" Hermione greeted them cheerfully.

"Hey Hermione" they both said back with food falling out of their mouths.

"Did you guys find everything that you need today?" she asked trying to make conversation.

"Yea but it took a long time to find the sweat of a ghost" Ron said

"Yea none of the potions were easy to find" Hermione agreed.

"It's been a while since we've gotten to talk" Harry said

"Yea…umm…I've been busy lately" Hermione said uncomfortably.

"Yea….we noticed" Harry said picking at his food.

Hermione was feeling extremely guilty…how hard could it be to just tell them the truth? After all look at how much they had been through together. They had been there for each other through the worst times of their lives. Hermione couldn't think of a time that she had needed them more than she needed them now. But it would kill them to know that Draco was the father. After all the torture he had put the three of them through there would be no way that Harry and Ron could understand this. Hermione knew that they would never be able to handle it either. "I know…I'm really sorry guys…as soon as this project is over I know I'll have more time to spend with you" Hermione promised.

But she couldn't do that…she has already been pregnant for almost a month and soon she would start to show. Thank goodness it was starting to get colder so she could hide her stomach with her robes. She would just simply say that she was really cold and that's why she didn't take her robe off. She had no idea what she was going to do. Maybe she shouldn't have this baby after all.

"It's ok we understand that you're busy and everything…being head girl can't be easy" Harry said.

"No it's not" Hermione replied.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked

"Yea I'm fine, we should get to class" Hermione said flashing a fake smile that was real enough for them to believe it.

As they were on their way to class they met Draco in the hall, talking to his cronies. There it was again…that look that he always gave Hermione…the one that made her weak at the knees. She hated it and loved it all at the same time. She never wanted it to end…but it had to. She looked away quickly so that Harry and Ron wouldn't see who she was looking at.

When they got to Snape's class Harry, Ron, and Hermione said their goodbye's since they had to sit with their partners. Hermione took he seat and a few minutes later Draco took his next to her. Hermione couldn't concentrate…she was thinking about the baby too much…and whether or not she should keep it.

"Hey" Draco whispered elbowing Hermione's arm.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Draco pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing something and then slid it over to Hermione. It read: What's wrong?

We need to talk later…I've got a lot on my mind, it what Hermione wrote.

"That can't be good" Draco murmured under his breath.

"What was that Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked loudly.

"Nothing sir" Draco answered sitting up straight like a soldier.

"Very well" Snape said and went on teaching whatever lesson he was teaching. The rest of Hermione's classes were just a blur, she didn't pay attention or take notes or anything. That was very out of the ordinary for her but she just couldn't pay attention. As soon as classes were over and everyone had eaten dinner Draco went to their dorm to find out what was wrong with Hermione. She was sitting on the couch when he got there.

"What is it that you need to talk to me about?" Draco asked sitting down next to her.

"Draco….this is so hard to say…it's just that with the circumstances and everything I just…I don't see how this is going to work" Hermione said tears welling in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked with confusion on his pale face.

"We are hiding this baby from everyone Draco. I don't know how to tell Harry and Ron and I don't know how to tell my parents but I had better do it soon because they're going to find out here in 8 months. You're not going to tell your father or your mother. I mean Draco we're already ashamed of this baby and it's not even here yet. What kind of life is that?" Hermione said through sobs.

"What are you saying?" Draco asked with fear in his voice because he already knew what she was going to say.

"I'm saying I don't know if I want to have this baby or not" Hermione admitted.

"So you want to kill it" Draco said.

"I don't know…I don't know anything right now Draco…I'm so confused" Hermione said.

"Hermione look at me" Draco said grabbing her shoulders and making her face him "I want this baby…I need this baby…if I am ever going to know that I am not my father then I have to do this…I have to prove that I can love my own child" Draco's grey eyes bore into Hermione's.

"Draco I'm so scared" Hermione laid her head on his shoulder sobbing hysterically.

"I know….baby I know" Draco kissed the top of Hermione's head and held her in his arms.

"Don't you worry about what anybody else thinks about this…if your family and friends don't support you then they don't really care about you…but you have me Hermione…you always have me" Draco said.

"But what does that mean Draco? I mean do you love me?" Hermione asked sitting up so she could look at him.

"Hermione I don't know if I love you…I've never felt love before…but I know there is a big part of me that wants to protect you and be with you…I know that I care about you" Draco answered.

"Are you sure you'll still feel that way once this baby gets here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes" Draco answered firmly.

After Hermione was calm she and Draco did the lying potion, which had been ready for a week they just hadn't had time to do it. Draco took the potion first and Hermione asked him questions and then recorded his answers. She asked him simple things about past quidditch games and school. They waited for the potion to wear off then Hermione drank the potion and Draco asked her questions. Only Draco hadn't been so nice, he asked her if she had ever had a crush on Harry. Hermione replied "no" which actually meant yes.

"You had a crush on Potter!" Draco exclaimed after the potion had worn off of Hermione.

"Yes" Hermione replied blushing red as a cherry.

"How could you have wanted him over me?" Draco asked playfully.

"Oh I don't know…maybe because you tormented me for 6 years" Hermione answered and Draco got quiet suddenly.

"I'm sorry about all that…I've always been so angry about everything…and I guess I didn't know how to deal with it so I just took out on other people" Draco admitted.

"Well I can understand with everything that you've been through" Hermione said understandingly.

"It's still no excuse" Draco said shamefully.

"We better get some sleep…it's getting late" Hermione said changing the subject.

"Yea I guess we should" Draco said getting up and heading for his room.

"Draco" Hermione said.

"Yea" Draco turned around facing Hermione.

"I don't want to sleep alone" Hermione said walking towards him and grabbing his hand.

"After the day I've had I just don't want to be alone" Hermione explained.

Draco picked her up and carried her to his room and laid her down on the green silk sheets. Draco took off his shirt, leaving his pants on and lay down next to her. Hermione put her head on his bare chest and fell asleep to the rising and falling of his chest.

A/N: Please review! Let me know what you think!

BlackPearl07 


End file.
